The Last One Standing
by Eiris Hales
Summary: Co-written with JohnsAngel;; It started with Vince then to Shane, then Stephanie. Now with the help of her brother-in-law, Katy must find a way to stop Legacy or die trying...starting with their leader. RandyOrtonxOC
1. Added Fuel To The Fire

Title: The Last One Standing

Author: CandyRainbowPirate & John'sAngel

Pairings: OrtonxOC, Triple HxStephanie, etc.

Summary: It started with Vince then to Shane, then Stephanie. Now with the help of her brother-in-law, Katy must find a way to stop Legacy or die trying...starting with their leader.

**A/N: Enjoy and review! Oh and Chantel, if you're reading this, remember: "STEPHANIE. IS THE MUTHA OF MAH CHILDRENZ!" hahaha.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Added Fuel To The Fire**

"That's it, he's gone too far. I'm gonna kill him." Hunter growled. I could practically feel the heat coming off of him. He was enranged. And too upset to even speak on national television. That's why he had just walked off set of his interview.

"Hunter, Hunter, relax." I put my hands on his chest to restrain him. "We'll fix this, just don't do anything stupid."

"Define _'stupid', _because right now, I don't think it matters. What do we have to lose?" he replied.

"Uhmm, like how about you going behind bars?" I sarcastically suggested. "Whatever you're thinking, it's an arrestable offense. Is that good enough for you?"

"Katy," he responded with a more serious tone. "he put our family in the hospital. What do you _want _me to do? Just sit back while he worms his way through the company, doing what he wants?"

"You don't think I know that?" I questioned him. "You don't think I want to kill him too? We can't get carried away. I'm the only McMahon left. There must be something reasonable I can do..."

"No, Katy, there _isn't_." Hunter emphasized. "You can't fire him because then he'll sue us. You can't shove a couple Superstars his way, because he'll go right through them - except for me. I'm going to end Randy Orton and his group; for good. He added fuel to the fire when he touched Stephanie. I've had enough, and you know I'm right."

And with that, he left me, walking off to his locker room_. _He _was_ right. We were stuck between a rock and a hard place. This was the only thing we could possibly resort to.

I just knew in my mind there was something that I could do.


	2. In Too Deep Or Not Deep Enough?

**A/N: Sorry it took us forever. But anywho, yeah we're back. This is Ashley's chapter, with a little bit of my addings. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Two: In Too Deep, Or Not Deep Enough?**

There was something to be done, but could I really bring myself to it? It was risky, stupid and downright crazy, maybe crazy enough to work. I had to figure out something, this couldn't go on any longer. But man, it was Randy Orton. He can put fear into anyone, especially someone that shouldn't even be visiting him alone in the first place. But I had to. I had to get this done. And I had to be strong about it too.

I could hear my heart beating in my ears, I felt like was walking to my death, close enough. I mean, he wiped out my entire family, except for my mother; he could end me in a heartbeat. I hesitated before making a move, but then I realized something. This was it, I was at the door: do or die.

I took a deep breath before I knocked.

"It's open." The rough was called from the other side.

I pushed open slowly before his piercing blue eyes hit me directly like a target.

Hell, I'm part of the family he loathes, I _am _a target.

"Katy McMahon…"

"Randy…"

"I'm willing to bet you're not here for a social visit." Randy started, a subtle smirk donning his face as he leaned back in his chair.

"You can really sit there and look at me like this is a joke?"

"Isn't it?" Randy retorted.

"I should fire your ass on the spot…" I snarled.

"But you won't." Randy said, tilting his head in assurance.

"You're lucky I'm not kicking your ass right now-"

"Is that right?" Randy quickly got out of his chair and inched his way over to me. That was it. All courage – gone.

"You don't sc-scare me." I said as he slowly backed me against the door. He shook his head and let out a little chuckle.

"You know, your sister had the same look in her eyes right before I-"Randy couldn't finish before I lifted my hand to swing at him, but damn it he was too quick.

"Let go of me!" I spat as I struggled to get out of his grasp.

"You probably hit like her, don't you? Think like her, act like her. Have lips that taste just as sweet as hers…" Randy took a finger and traced the bottom part of my lip.

"Get off me- I swear I'll-" was all I could get out before he brought his lips crashing down on mine.


End file.
